


Some Assembly Required

by MrProphet



Category: Arthurian Mythology, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Some Assembly Required

The one-handed man stood in the gateway for a long moment, watching the youth going about his chores. He already knew that he was not alone, but waited until he was done before looking up.

"Hast thou come to bring me a quest?" Galahad asked. "To bring me from my contemplations into the world?"

Sir Bedwyr smiled grimly. "To save the world," he replied.

-

The cabin stood in the heart of the Wild Wood, miles from anything even approximating to civilisation. It had taken weeks for Gwenhyfar to find it, for all the time she had once spent in those woods with her husband, but then the man who dwelt there knew the woods better even than Arthur had done.

He answered the door with a look of displeasure on his face; a look that did not ease with seeing her. "Black ill suits you, Sister."

"We need you," she said.

-

It was only with great difficulty that Perceval found the Isle of Avalon; leaving it was harder still.

"I had thought I was done with mortal affairs," Gwalchmai admitted.

"We need your strength, Hawk," Perceval replied.

Gwalchmai looked the younger man up and down, taking in the bow slung across his shoulders. "Still using your darts, I see. How does that go down in Camelot these days?"

"Camelot isn't what it used to be. We are under attack and we do not have the strength to resist."

"And who attacks Camelot now?"

Perceval looked away. "Your brother," he said.

-

Bedwyr and Galahad met another at a crossroads, a shining figure atop a mighty destrier, girt in silver armour like nothing that the world would see for decades.

"What is  _he_  doing here?" Galahad demanded.

"I asked the same thing," Lancelot replied. "Bedwyr never thought that I was reliable; that I was reckless and played poorly with others. It seems he's a little desperate."

"The times are desperate," Bedwyr replied, "and if you two can get along, I have no fears for the rest."

"We shall see," Galahad allowed grudgingly.

-

Mordred met with Bedwyr in the field between two armies and regarded his enemy's forces with wry amusement. "A handful of tired knights against my legion?" he laughed, and then he caught sight of the small band standing in the van of the army. "And what is that?" he asked. 

"Is that my half-brother? The Hawk of May with his sun-born strength? And little Galahad? Pure of heart with the strength of ten; the perfect knight. Oh, or was that his father in the metal shell? I forgot the perfection of cuckolding your king, but then I get so confused about right and wrong; not surprising given my family history. I see the widow is still standing by him; and Perceval, the country bumpkin.

"Oh, Bedwyr; once you were the marshal of a mighty force; now this band of lost souls."

Bedwyr set his face grimly. "Go back, Mordred. We shall not yield."

"You think you have a chance?" Mordred sneered. He gestured sharply and a vast, winged figure rose from the rear of his legion and swooped forward to hover above the field. "I have a legion of fomori!"

"We have Cai," Bedwyr replied.

Another figure emerged from the ranks of Camelot's army. He took five steps forward, and with each step grew in stature until he towered the height of five men. He plucked a blade of grass from the field and hurled it at the winged fomor, the blade growing as it flew until it struck with such terrible force as to almost slice the creature in two.

Around the giant enchanter-knight, the others prepared themselves. Galahad drew his sword, Gwalchmai readied his axe and Lancelot couched his lance. Perceval put an arrow to his bow, Gwenhyfar held a knife loosely in each hand.

"Camelot has already fallen!" Mordred sneered.

Bedwyr's eyes gleamed with passionate fury. "Then it will be avenged."


End file.
